harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cara Niewoehner
Dr. Cara Niewoehner (adopted as a Harper, but uses her birth last name) is a character on the series Harpers Falls. The role is played on a contract basis by actress Lindsay Korman, best known for her role of the beleaguered heroine, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald on the soap opera, Passions. Joanna's sister Little is known of Cara's early years, except that she was born in Waterville, Maine. She attended medical school at Harvard Medical School with her specialty being neurology. During this time, she met her best friend, Beth Stillwater. She then moved to Boston to take her residency and began work at Massachusetts General Hospital. For so many years, Cara had thought that she had a sister somewhere in the world. It turned out that was the truth, when she ran into Joanna Niewoehner. It was revealed that Cara and Joanna are sisters. With their blood parents both dead, Cara, by extension, became a part of the Harper family. She also bonded with Joanna's adopted brother, Mark Harper. She met the whole family at once, with her serving as a bridesmaid in her new cousin, Hannah's wedding to Craig Atchley. Not long after finding Joanna, Cara moved in with her sister. With her job at Mass General; and her reuniting with her beloved sister, Cara is happy indeed. However, Cara had always had an issue with Joanna's adopted mother, Erica Harper, who had always callously cut off any contact Cara had wanted to have with Joanna. Now that the wicked Erica is alive, both Joanna and Cara, as well as Mark, are on their toes to stand against the woman who has caused them so much grief. Later, after finding out that Erica had kidnapped little Ellie Forson, Cara was more disgusted as ever against Erica. Despite Erica returning Ellie with no harm, she kidnapped another baby from a wealthy family in nearby Wellesley. Then Erica slipped out of Boston into the night, headed for Detroit, Michigan. Cara and the rest of her family are not sorry to see the last of her. However, she returned, and started in on more trouble. Her attitude had caused Joanna enough grief to begin to use her birth last name of Niewoehner. Cara is pleased with the development that her sister is calling herself Joanna Niewoehner, and she and Joanna are still considered to be Harpers. Recently, she has been wanting to date again, but she is still unsure. She is intrigued by newcomer to town, Shane Washburn, but he is more involved with his budding Opera career, and feels that his career comes first, and she came last. Undaunted, Cara has been smitten by a young doctor at the hospital, and she has dated him. Happily, Cara also has reconnected with Beth, who has become her family's personal physician; and she and Beth hang out a great deal of the time. Beth also became a part of Joanna's life, and the three often spent a lot of time together. Category:Characters Category:Harper family Category:Medical characters